Star Gazing
by ConfusedTrash048
Summary: Garnet wants to spend the night star gazing and she does just that, but it goes a little bit differently then she had expected. (I suck at summaries btw)


Garnet exited her room in the Temple. She walked across the warp pad and made her way into the house. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon as it shined in through the windows. As she walked she made sure to step lightly on the floor boards as to not wake Steven who was asleep in his bed.

Garnet made her way to the door and she grabbed the handle and slowly began open it, It's hinges creaking slightly. She stopped and glanced up to Steven. The boy didn't move or make a sound, so she opened the door a little more and she stepped out onto the porch.

The night air was cool and a salty breeze blew in from the ocean as its waves lapped against the shore lightly. A content smile appeared on the gems face as she put her hands on the porch railing and she leaned into it.

She had come out here to star gaze, something she always enjoyed doing, whether it be by herself or with Steven and the others, but her gaze was drawn somewhere else.

Garnet looked over to the right of the beach where Yellow and Blue Diamond were located.

The two had come to visit Steven for the first time after everything that had happened on Homeworld and with the corrupted gems. White Diamond had also come along, but she decided to leave before the others. White was still getting used to everything, all of the Diamonds were, but with Steven and the other Diamonds help, White was starting to open up a bit more and become more comfortable around Steven and the others.

The two matriarchs sat next to one another on the shore, the oceans waves inches from touching their feet as they looked out at the rippling blue blanket that covered the Earth. They were talking with one another, Garnet could hear their muffled voices, but only occasionally would words cut in through the breeze.

Their ships sat on the other side of the beach where some of their pieces had ones been strone about after the fight with the cluster and the Crystal Gems. They were now fully repaired and looked as though nothing had ever happened.

Garnet heard Blue Diamond laugh and she unconsciously looked back over in her direction. Blue was looking over to Yellow, her light blue eyes shining in the moonlight that also reflected off the ocean. She smiled and she leaned her head on the other Diamonds shoulder and they sat in silence for a moment. Yellow turned her head so she could look at Blue who did the same. They looked at one another for a few seconds before Yellow leaned her head down and her lips met Blue's. Eventually the two came apart, but it was only for a second or two before Blue leaned up and kissed Yellow again.

Garnet knew she shouldn't be watching them, but she was a little surprised to see Blue and Yellow like that. She knew they were close, they have spent millions of years together, but she hadn't known they were this close. And judging from the way they were acting they had clearly done this sort of thing before.

Garnet stepped back and she leaned her body against the side of the house. She smiled as she looked up at the stars. She still felt a little bad for even being there at a time like this, but she had come out here on her own accord, and she hadn't known or foreseen that something like this was going to happen, so technically she wasn't intruding at all.

Garnet stood with her arms crossed as she stared up at the twinkling sky, but a bright light coming from the beach soon interrupted her gazing. She flicked her head downwards and her eyes widened at the sight before her. "Green Diamond..." She whispered to herself as she looked at the spot where the two Diamonds had once sat, but now there was only one.

Green sat on the beach with her hands laying on top of the sand. She looked from side to side as if she was looking for her two halves, clearly confused and maybe even a little scared.

Garnet quickly straightened her self and she thought about what she should do. She wanted to go to Green, but she didn't want to just show up out of no where, most likely giving away the fact she had been there the whole time. But this was a fusion much like her, and she was rather an expert when it came to the subject. Garnet eventually made up her mind and she jogged down the porch stairs and onto the beach.

Green Diamond pushed her self up. She towered above the beach, her hight the same as White Diamonds, maybe even slightly taller. She looked down at the two green gems that sparkled on her chest. Then she looked at her hands and she brought one up to her cheek moving it gently across her face as she got an idea of her face structure. Her eyes moved to her feet, and then to the ocean in front of them. She took a few steps forward, her movements causing the Earth below her to shake more than it usually would from just Yellow or Blue's footsteps. She stepped into the ocean and peered down as she was met with her reflection. Her four green eyes widened as she looked down at her self and she stayed like that while she studied her features.

Garnet ran up to Green and she stood behind her. She didn't want to startle the new fusion, but she knew if she was to get her attention she would have to. "Green Diamond." Garnet said as she looked up at the fusion who stood up quickly at the sound of her voice. Green spun around and looked down at the beach, her eyes soon falling on Garnet.

Garnet felt like an ant compared to the giant fusion that stood silently above her, but she wasn't scared. "It's nice to meet you." Garnet said with a smile. Green looked confused for a moment. She already knew who the permafusion the Garnet was, well Yellow and Blue did. She let her body relax. "I-it's nice to meet you as well." She replied with a deep voice, her mouth twitching into a small smile. Green knew that she sounded unsure and nervous, so she sighed. "I'm sorry, we- I've never existed before. I'm not sure how this is all supposed to work."

Garnet smiled up at Green. "That's fine. It's always confusing the first time." Garnet said as her mind quickly thought about Ruby and Sapphires first fusion. "How do you feel?" She questioned even though she was sure she already knew the answer.

Green blinked a few times, still not used to others actually wanting to know how they- she felt. "I feel... I feel wonderful." Green said as a small smile returned to her lips. "I had no idea fusion felt like this. I suppose Yellow and Blue have always been curious as to how fusion felt, but they never once imagined that it could feel like this." Green was truly in awe at how fusion felt. She had seen countless gems fuse before, but it never looked like it felt like this.

Fusion between gems on Homeworld looked very different. It was always a select few kinds that could combine for a certain purpose, usually to become stronger. Those fusions always turned out as a bigger version of the gems that made up their form, but when the Crystal Gems had fused at the ball, they had become their own gems. They weren't just a bigger version of a certain gem, they were their own gem and now Green was her own gem. Yellow and Blue were still there of course, she could feel them a times, but she was here now and she loved it.

A feeling washed over her. It made her want to snicker and smirk at how traitorous she was being at the moment. Green couldn't help but imagine the look on Whites face if she could see them right now. The look on Whites face if she had seen what Blue and Yellow had been doing earlier on the beach that had lead up to this. They had done it before countless times on Homeworld when they were alone of course, and they had been alone on the beach hadn't they?

A light green blush spread across her cheeks and her eyes narrowed down at the fusion below. "How long exactly have you been out here?" She raised an eyebrow. Garnet could easily lie and say she had foreseen the fusion, but she decided to be honest with Green. "I've been here the whole time."

The blush on Greens cheeks darkened and Garnet could see the guilt on her face. "Hey, it's okay. You're on Earth, you don't have to hide how you feel. I don't." Garnet smirked as she gestured to herself. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I won't tell anyone. Well Steven will probably end up getting something out of me..." She added and they both smiled at the mention of the boys name.

Garnet looked up at the sky again. "I really came out here to look at the stars." Green followed her gaze and looked up at the night sky. She had seen the stars many times from space, and she realized now that she had taken them for granted. There was something about being on Earth with the sound of the waves and the smell of the air made them look beautiful as they dotted the night sky. "Would you like to join me?" Garnet questioned and Green only smiled and nodded.

The two fusions sat on the beach and looked towards the sky. The sun would be coming up soon and Steven would wake up along with it. Green pictured the look on the boys face when he would see her for the first time. His familiar starry eyes shining with excitement and wonder as he stared up at her. A smile spread across her face at the thought of it and she couldn't wait for morning to arrive.


End file.
